(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to image-forming systems, criterion-setting apparatuses, and storage media.
(ii) Related Art
Frequent malfunctions (such as paper jams and poor transfer) that affect the operation of an image-forming apparatus having image-forming function of forming and outputting an image on a recording material such as paper makes the image-forming apparatus inconvenient for users. Accordingly, there is a need for quick maintenance of an image-forming apparatus in such a condition.
Various inventions have so far been proposed that relate to techniques for determining the need for maintenance of an apparatus such as an image-forming apparatus.